Starshine
by CeruShimRu15
Summary: Deep within Sage Forest 4 warrior clans roam. SkyClan, WaterClan, DarkClan, and AirClan. When Shimmerpaw begins to receive strange dreams only certain cats can help her to understand them. Do the dreams mean anything or is it too much fresh-kill?
1. Prologue

The moon shown high in the sky reflecting over the pool. Its reflection lite the pool up and stars surrounding it. A gray tom stepped out of the ferns with a tabby following him. They settled on the rocks surrounding the pool were others had as well. A blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes looked around at the cats that surrounded her. A few more cats slipped into the clearing before she rose her tail as a signal to begin.

"Cats of StarClan," she said. "The day has come that many of us have thought would never happen. We shall link our skies with those of SpiritClan."

Gasp of shock rose from many of the cats around her. The gray tom glanced with the tabby beside him. Her eyes were clouded with fear. Yowls of protest rose in the crowd.

"What are you thinking?"

"How can we trust them?"

"They made us be forgotten!"

"You can't be serious!"

The she-cat looked around the group of cats. The fear scent in the clearing was quite strong. She raised her tail for silence so she could continue. The gray tom looked around bewildered. Certainly this couldn't happen? Could it? He looked over towards a flame colored tom who's gaze reflected his same thoughts. They blinked and looked back at the she-cat.

"I can tell many of you are scared," she began. "But we have to do this. For the good of-"

Yowls broke out again interrupting her. The gray tom looked over towards the flame colored tom who was now rising to his paws. The gray tom blinked at him. They had been best friends for many moons and he knew he was about to speak. The ginger tom lifted his head to let his yowl be heard amongst the rest.

"May I speak Bluestar?"

The she-cat looked at him expectanly. "Of course."

The crowd of cats went silent at once. This cat had won his name many times over even after he had joined StarClan.

"Well like Bluestar said," he began. "This is a good thing that is happening. And before you can object Dustpelt-" he turned to a tabby tom who's mouth was open. "I assure you what we are doing is right. Besides wouldn't you like to be remember for many moons to come."

"Yes," Dustpelt replied twitching his tail. "But I rather have been remembered long ago then been forgotten."

Many cats nodded in agreement at his statement. The ginger tom let out a sigh seeing getting through to the wave of cats would be a hard thing.

"However," a brown she-cat said. "How can we be so sure to trust these cats? After all, their not StarClan. Nor do we know them. How can we be so sure that after we join them that StarClan will be no more?"

Bluestar twitched her tail irritably. "We're sharing skies, not Clans."

"Sure, but how do we know they follow the exact warrior code? Bluestar," she turned to face her. "I'm not sure we should be taking this risk. For all we know they could be traitors."

"Well," the ginger tom said speaking out again. "Have you ever looked at a SpiritClan cat face to face and saw the so called 'traitor' in them, Mousefur?"

Mousefur shook her head. "That is not what I meant."

The grey tom looked behind him into the ferns. It was like expecting one of the so called SpiritClan cats suddenly appear before them. He shook his head. He was thinking like a kit. That was not how a warrior acted.

"I can tell many of you fear this plan," the ginger tom said. "I believe many of you fear just one fear in particular, if I am correct. It was that what Dustpelt said, being StarClan no more. Surely you wouldn't think that. We are doing this for a reason. Not just for the good of StarClan, but the good of our decendents as well."

"I agree as well!" the grey tom said jumping to his paws. He had been silent for far too long.

"So do I," a dark ginger she-cat said. She glared at the dark tabby who sat beside her. "Well, don't you furball?"

"Of course," he said getting to his paws. "Firestar is right."

"Yes," a pale ginger she-cat said. Her emerald gaze was glittering in the moon light. "I'm not afraid thats for sure."

Firestar blinked greatfully at her.

"But," Mousefur said. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

Bluestar sighed. "What is it, Mousefur?"

"Can we truly be remembered after joining them?" her eyes were cloudy with fear more than ever.

Bluestar was lost for words. She didn't know how to answer that question. A white tom who had been sitting beside her cleared his throat.

"I think," he rasped. "That only time can answer that."

All cats nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Whitestorm," a tabby with white paws and chest said. Her eyes were shining of unknown knowledge. "That is something that StarClan themselves can't even answer."

"But I believe I can,"

All the cats turned at once at the sound of the voice. Out of the ferns appeared a light brown tom. He wasn't known in these parts of the skies. Many of the cats fur bristled at the sight of this newcomer.

"What are you doing here?" Dustpelt spat. "You're not a part of StarClan, that's for sure."

"Or SpiritClan," the dark tabby hissed. "You don't even have starshine in your fur."

"Are you a medicine cat?" The tabby and white she-cat asked. "When we visit we don't have starshine."

"But its not half moon!" spat a grey she-cat. "Leafpool you know that yourself!"

The tom shook his head as an answer for every question. "I am no medicine cat. I'm a cat unlike any other who can walk the skies just like you and medicine cats."

"But who are you?" the dark-ginger she-cat asked quizzotically.

"I believe Bluestar can answer that."

Every cat turned to Bluestar.

"Its been a while," Bluestar replied. Her eyes were glittering with happiness. "Are you by yourself?"

"No, I brought a visitor." he stepped aside to let a light brown she-cat walk foward. She was a complete rebulica of him.

"It can't be," Bluestar gasped.

"Yes," the she-cat said. "Its me, Bluestar."


	2. Chapter 1

"No! Someone, anyone, help me!"

"Shimmerpaw, Shimmerpaw!"

Shimmerpaw opened her eyes at once at the sound of her name. Looking up she saw Firepaw looking down at her with blue eyes full of distress. He had his paw on her flank as he just had prodded her. Shimmerpaw shook herself. The dream of falling into darkness had came yet again. She'd always be walking in an unknown forest with the stars blazing down until suddenly she fell into darkness. Deep, deep, darkness...

"Shimmerpaw," Firepaw repeated her name. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

_Not unless you call falling into darkness being ok._ "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Shimmerpaw looked into his deep blue eyes. The two of them had become best friends and she was sure he was up because he was worried. Even if they both had been kittypets along with their friends, they were turning into fine appretinces. Shimmerpaw gazed around the den to see no one else was up except them. Shimmerpaw got to her paws and licked her chest fur. She then padded out of the den and sat outside underneath the bush's branches. Firepaw followed her and sat by her side.

"Nice night," he mewed.

Shimmerpaw glanced at him. "Yeah I guess. Did I wake you?"

"Besides the fact you were scuffling in your nest...no."

"I'm sorry. Its just these dreams-"

Firepaw silenced her with his tail as he covered her mouth. Shimmerpaw gave him a glare, but his eyes were fixed on the entrance to the camp. A cat walked in through the entrance, silent as a mouse. Shimmerpaw guessed it was cat returning from guard duty, but it didn't head for the warriors den. Instead it stayed in the middle of the clearing looking at the moon. The cat's scent drifted over towards the two and they relaxed. It was only Oakwood.

"He's out pretty late," Firepaw whispered.

"Well so are we," Shimmerpaw countered softly.

"What do you think he's doing?"

Shimmerpaw shrugged. Oakwood was the wises cat in the whole forest. Who knew what he knew?

Oakwood sat in the clearing staring up at the sky. His eyes were blank and he shivered. He then collasped onto his side.

"Oakwood!" the two yowled and raced to his side.

Shimmerpaw stopped to see his flanks were still rising and falling. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to SpiritClan. Firepaw sniffed the cat's side as if he knew what he was doing.

"Go fetch Silverleaf," Shimmerpaw meowed. "And hurry!"

Firepaw eyes flashed and he raced off towards the medicine cat's den. Shimmerpaw didn't waste anytime. She began to stroke Oakwood's fur. Oakwood blinked open his eyes at Shimmerpaw.

"Don't move," Shimmerpaw whispered. "You've collaspe."

"But I must," Oakwood said twitching his whiskers. "I have to-"

"Oakwood!"

Shimmerpaw looked behind her to see Silverleaf padding foward with Firepaw following behind her. She had a few herbs in her mouth and placed them on the ground.

"Lie still," she said placing a paw on his neck. "Thank you, you two. You are free to go."

They dipped their head respectfully and padded back to the entrance of the den. Firepaw stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Shimmerpaw asked.

"I want to know what's wrong with Oakwood," Firepaw whispered. "Cover me?"

"I guess.."

Firepaw sleathed into the shadows at once. He then hid near the entrance where cats made dirt. Straining his ears to listen, he got comfortable.

"You've been visiting again haven't you?" Silverleaf whispered to Oakwood. She was messaging his flanks.

"I don't understand..." Oakwood mewed. "Its my job."

"But visiting SpiritClan is my job not yours. Besides, it takes a lot out of you. Especially visiting other skies. You weren't visiting other skies, were you?"

"No..."

"Good. As your medicine cat I instruct you to not go out of the camp for the next quarter moon."

"But I must-"

"That is an order, Oakwood."

He twitched his tail. "Very well. I will listen to what you say." He got to his paws and headed to his den. Silverleaf watched him go before returning to hers. Once the two were gone, Firepaw crept out of the shadows, back over to Shimmerpaw. He was lashing his tail with excitment as if he just learned a big secret.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked.

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "We all know Oakwood has the ability to do what medicine cats can do."

"Yeah...but-"

"Firepaw! Shimmerpaw!"

The two froze. The voice had been in a menacing hiss that they knew too well. It had been Shadowpelt. He stalked over to the two quickly. Shimmerpaw forced herself to not flatten her ears. Ever since she had joined the Clan she thought Shadowpelt was a good cat at heart until she had witness him trying to kill Firepaw and Tigerpaw. Though he was the father of their noble leader, Ashstar, Shadowpelt could not be trusted.

"Well," the black tom hissed. "What are you doing out so late? Not doing anything you have no business doing I hope. You're too young for mates. You have all morning to gossip later too."

"We weren't doing any of that!" Firepaw said through clenched teeth. Shimmerpaw knew he was trying his best to not lunged at Shadowpelt and claw his ears off. "Why would we ever think that way anyway?! That's against the warrior code and you know it!"

Shadowpelt snorted. "You'd be surprise what kittypets do."

"We aren't even kittypets anymore." Firepaw fur began to bristle in anger and his claws slid out. Shimmerpaw gasped. An apprentice couldn't attack a warrior let alone the father of their leader. She quickly stepped in front of Firepaw.

"We're sorry for being out, Shadowpelt," she said. She flashed a glare at Firepaw to silence him. "We couldn't sleep and Oakwood collasped in the middle of the clearing. We got Silverleaf to help him and we watched. True story."

Shadowpelt tasted the air. A look of irritation crossed his face. "I guess you are telling the truth. Their scent is mingled well with yours and still fresh. I suppose you're not lying-"

"We have no reason to lie!" Firepaw growled defensively.

"Shut your trap, Firepaw!" Shimmerpaw hissed into his ear. Turning back to Shadowpelt she added, "Yes we aren't lying. We promise you, we won't be out this late agian."

"Good! Now go!"

The two bounded back down the fern tunnel into their den.They stopped before entering the sleeping hollow. Firepaw looked over his shoulder in pure anger and hissed. Shadowpelt's scent had now drifted away and they could only assume they were safe. Shimmerpaw felt her blood pulsing through her ears. Shadowpelt was trying anyway to make them stay inside camp and be punished. Firepaw turned around and got into his nest.

Shimmerpaw felt his pain. He and Tigerpaw never trusted Shadowpelt after that. Jaypaw and Lionpaw still found it hard to believe, but Shimmerpaw knew she'd show them. She had to show them the evil cat Shadowpelt really was. The cat who had tried to murder her best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

"Nice move Firepaw,"

Firepaw looked down on Lionpaw who was pinned beneath him. Today they were having battle training with their mentors. After last nights incounter with Shadowpelt, he was staying far away as possible from Shimmerpaw. He didn't need rumors spreading around the camp like wild fire.

"Can I get up now?" Lionpaw mewed.

"Oh, sorry."

Lionpaw shook his golden tabby coat. Firepaw stepped back as sand and dust flew in different directions. This had a been a great battle practice. Though it seemed Lionpaw's skills were edging away. Lionpaw licked his chest fur quickly as their mentors approached. Firepaw paws itched to hear how they thought of their battle.

"Was I good Cometwhisker?" Firepaw asked.

The white fured tom looked down on him with his blue eyes. "Why yes, Firepaw that was excellent. You fought well."

"Yes," Liontail said glancing at Lionpaw. "What does this teach us, Lionpaw?"

"That if I had been in a real battle," Lionpaw hesitated. "That I would have been slain."

"Well, that too, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"That he has to practice more," Firepaw said.

"Correct," the golden tabby said curling his tail.

"Let's head back to camp, "Cometwhisker said leading the way out of the hollow. "I'm sure the others are done with hunting."

"Yeah," Lionpaw said. His spirit had lifted. "And Shimmerpaw will be back too." he added glancing at Firepaw.

Firepaw felt his fur go hot. When he had learned Shimmerpaw was on hunting duty he wanted to go badly until he caught the scent of Shadowpelt. This was Shadowpelt's fault he was here now. "Though she may be, Pebbleheart will be too."

Commetwhisker let out a purr. "Let's hurry."

Firepaw knew how much his mentor had feelings for the tortise-shell warrior. They ran through the undergrowth the quickest way. Lionpaw dashed foward with a teasing look in his eyes. He was edging for a race. Firepaw whiskers quivered with excitment and ran fastered. The two began to gallop past their mentors.

"Don't go to far!" Liontail yowled after them.

Dashing faster than ever, the two hurled themselves through the ravine. Lionpaw picked his way over the rocks quickly with Firepaw on his heels. Firepaw felt lite as a feather with this speed. Suddenly a scent wafted around Firepaw. Lionpaw stopped at once with Firepaw hurtling into him. The scent had been Ashstar. The great warrior looked down onto them.

"Well, hello," Ashstar mewed.

"Hi," Firepaw meowed back.

"What part of not going far didn't I- Ashstar," Liontail said appearing from behind the two. He dipped his head respectfully. "Nice to see you."

"Yes,"Ashstar replied twitching his tail. "How's training?"

"Great!" Firepaw said hopping on his paws.

Ashstar purred with amusement. "I'm not surprise. Well, I'm off on patrol with Shadowpelt on Snowstorm. They're waiting for me."

Firepaw's furred bristled. "Shadowpelt?!"

The other's gave him a look of puzzlement.

"I mean, why not have him watch over the camp?"

"Everyone is returning home. There's no point."

"True.."

"Well," Cometwhisker said walking up to the group. "Let's not keep them waiting. See you when you return."

Ashstar nodded to his brother, then headed up the ravine. Firepaw watched the gray-black cat disappear. He could only imagine being on patrol with his leader. It was a dream of his at heart. Hunting with his leader with Shimmerpaw and Tigerpaw by his side, that would be the best day ever.

"Should we leave you to make a den amoungst the rocks?"

Firepaw looked up. Lionpaw was a few rocks away from him. Their mentor had already left and went into the camp. Lionpaw was lashing his tail impatiently. Firepaw shook his fur then walked down the ravine. Entering the camp, Firepaw spotted his cousin, Tigerpaw, at once near the fresh-kill pile. Shimmerpaw and Jaypaw appeared from the elders den. He could only guess they had just delievered their fresh-kill. Lionpaw and Firepaw then walked over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey," Lionpaw mewed. "how's prey?"

"Easy going," Tigerpaw said with a mouth full of feathers. "I caught a vole, a thrush, and two mice."

"Thats the most I ever heard one cat catch!"

"Yup, Marshpatch was amazed too. Can't call me a lump of fur now, can you?"

Firepaw purred with amusement. Just because of Tigerpaw's size many called him big for his age. You would suspect he ate atleast 3 pieces of fresh-kill every night. But you couldn't say that to his face in battle. Tigerpaw could outwit any cat in battle, even one twice his size and age. He butted his cousin in the shoulder.

"Thats the SkyClan cat we're looking for," Firepaw meowed. "No cat can say a kittypet can't be a good hunter."

"Nope!" Tigerpaw said. "Not with my excellent skills." He unsheated his claws and let them shine in the setting sun. They were naturally sharp. A blue furred paw was placed over them.

"Keep your claws to yourself," Jaypaw teased.

"I'll do anything for you,"

Jaypaw pulled her paw back quickly. "Please Tigerpaw," she said rolling her eyes. "I'd do anything to get you to stop."

"Be my mate when we're older?"

"Except that!"

Lionpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Come on now, Jaypaw," he meowed. "You know you like him."

"As I friend," she hissed. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile with her tail high and picked out a mouse. She settled herself on the opposite side of the clearing alone. Shimmerpaw shook her head.

"Don't take it hard,"she meowed to Tigerpaw.

"Oh I don't," Tigerpaw meowed and bit into his thrush.

Firepaw took a rabbit and began sharing it with Lionpaw. Shimmerpaw took a mouse for herself and padded off towards Jaypaw. She couldn't help but give Tigerpaw props for trying yet again to win Jaypaw over. He really liked her, but she just didn't feel the same towards him. Jaypaw licked her muzzle as she finished her mouse and began washing herself. Shimmerpaw soon finished and started to share tongues with her.

Shimmerpaw stayed in thought as she did. She could only wonder why did those two have to argue over such things. She watched as the toms began to play with a ball of moss like kits. How could they be so imature at times? Suddenly she saw a moment in the shadows. A growl was lagged in her throat as she saw it was Shadowpelt.

"What's wrong?" Jaypaw meowed between licks. She stopped. "You're tensing your muscles."

"Him," Shimmerpaw hissed.

They watched in silence as Shadowpelt walked with his tail high across the clearing. He stopped outside of Oakwood's den and then entered.

"I bet he's going to ask about last night," Shimmerpaw mumbled.

"Hmm?" Jaypaw questioned.

"Nothing," Shimmerpaw got to her paws. "I'm heading in for the night." She left Jaypaw on her own and headed for the apprentice den. She paused in the tunnel as she heard pawsteps behind her. Her instincts told her to unsheathed her claws and she whipped around with a growl. She relaxed, it was only Firepaw.

"Don't sneak up on a cat like that," Shimmerpaw hissed as her fur began to lie flat again. "We already have to worry about one cat."

"I know," Firepaw meowed. He was stunned at the thought of Shimmerpaw attacking him. "I was only coming to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine!"

"Ok, ok, but still you're acting a bit-"

"Prickly, I know," Shimmerpaw let out a sigh. "Look I saw Shadowpelt go into Oakwood's den. I'm only worried that he might ask about what happen last night."

"Why would he choose a time like this to ask though?"

"How would I know? I'm not evil!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll let you go now. Tigerpaw and Lionpaw are waiting on me anyway."

"Ok," Shimmerpaw turned away from him and bounded down the tunnel. She finally came to the sleeping place, letting out a sigh. She settled in her nest and curled herself in a tight ball. Sleep came over her in seconds.


	4. Chapter 3

Shimmerpaw twitched in her sleep, she was dreaming.

She stood once again in the starlite forest, alone. The stars above her blaze like cold fire and seemed closer than ever. Where was she? She padded along the familar trail she learned from being here many nights. She couldn't understand why she came here and why it always ended in the same way.

"Is anyone here?" Shimmerpaw meowed. Nothing answered her. "Why must I come here and never meet anyone?" She bowed her head, looking at her paws. She felt utterly alone and she longed for her friends.

"Do you wish to know?"

Shimmerpaw perked her ears at the meow. She looked wildly around, but didn't see a cat in site. "Ye-yes, I would love to know." she stumbled for the right words. She walked a few steps. "Please, tell me."

"Come forth,"

"But to where?" Shimmerpaw questioned. "I don't see you, I don't scent you, and I can't detect where your voice is coming from." She stopped as the fronds in front of her quivered. "Is that where you are hiding?"

"Must you ask so many questions?"

"I wouldn't have to if I knew why I came here," Shimmerpaw countered. "So what are you going to do?"

"What are _you_ going to do?"

"I don't understand..." Shimmerpaw padded towards to fronds in hope of answers. Instead, she found nothing on the other side. She clawed at the ground pulling up tufts of grass. "Why must you torture me?"

"Such nonsense,"

"But I'm not getting any help at all,"

"Really?" Suddenly a golden she-cat walked out of the shadows. Shimmerpaw gasped in awe. The she-cat had stars in her fur. Somehow she looked oddly familar. "Well, does this helps?"

Shimmerpaw was speechless. She shook herself, unable to speak.

"I take that as a yes," the she-cat meowed. She began walking. "Now come."

Shimmerpaw blinked at first finally following the she-cat. She couldn't tell who this cat reminded her of so much. Asking for a name couldn't hurt she guessed. "What is your name?"

"My name?" the she-cat said stopping. She set her emerald gaze on Shimmerpaw. Shimmerpaw could feel the intinsity of her gaze as it burned her fur. Finally the she-cat shook her head. "Your elders tell you cats nothing these days." With this she padded on.

Shimmerpaw rushed to catch up with her, matching her pace. "What do you mean?"

"I was SkyClan's leader," the she-cat said continuing walking.

Shimmerpaw froze in her tracks. _SkyClan's leader? But that's Ashstar! Unless..._"Wait!" Shimmerpaw yowled. The she-cat had disappeared. She dashed foward in hope of finding her. "I need to know more! Please, stay!" Her voice grew into a wail. "Please." She continued to search franticly until she lost her footing. Suddenly she was falling yet again. _Why does this keep happening? I need an answer!_

Shimmerpaw arose to her paws in a yelp. Her den mates were sound asleep around here. She looked at the gap at the top of the hollow. It looked close to dawn. Shimmerpaw couldn't go back to sleep after that she decided. She looked over at Firepaw who was still fast asleep. She was surprise she hadn't risen him like the other night.

Jaypaw rolled over beside her. Shimmerpaw knew she wouldn't mind being woken up. However, she feared that would stir Lionpaw. He wasn't a happy cat to be woken from his sleep. Shimmerpaw slumped into her nest letting out a moan. There was nothing to do. She saw Icepaw twitch in her sleep. Hope stirred deep within Shimmerpaw's belly. Maybe she had been receiving these dreams as well.

Hope disappeared quickly as Icepaw ended up rolling onto her side hitting Foxpaw. This made Shimmerpaw smile looking at the two apprentices. Foxpaw really liked Icepaw, but was too scared to say anything. Foxpaw blinked for a moment. His emerald gaze flickered towards Shimmerpaw.

"Something wrong?" he whisepered.

"No, nothing." She could never tell any cat of these dreams. They were too hard to explain. Foxpaw laid his head back down onto his paws sleeping away in seconds. Shimmerpaw couldn't help, but feel envy. Why couldn't she sleep soundly like they were? She got to her paws and padded silently out of the den. She saw her mentor Pebbleheart at the entrance of the warriors den.

"Pebbleheart!" Shimmerpaw whispered.

Pebbleheart turned her head towards her apprentice. She padded over quietly. "Why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

Pebbleheart nodded understandingly. "Want to go on the dawn patrol?"

"Yes!" _Maybe this will get my minds off of the dreams._

"Well let me wake Spicefleck and we'll be off,"

Spicefleck was one of Shadowpelt's closes friend. He was easier to trust than his friend. The ginger spotted tom appeared at the entranced of the den. He nodded his head in greeting towards her. Shimmerpaw copied him. Pebbleheart followed out after him and walked towards the stone ravine.

Shimmerpaw was sure this would clear her mind as she made her way up the ravine. Outside in the forest, it was like everything was just beginning to rise as the sun rose in the sky. Shimmerpaw took a deep breath of the world around her. The smells of the forest always relieved her.

"Where are we headed?" Shimmerpaw asked.

"How about DarkClan border?" Spicefleck mewed. "We haven't checked there in a while."

"Ok," Pebbleheart said and began to lead the way.

Shimmerpaw kept her eyes peeled for trouble. DarkClan lived in the part of the forest that was mostly covered in pines. If they spotted any cat over the border she knew what to do. Shimmerpaw began slowly practicing her moves on a leaf. She pictured it as a big dark warrior. She moved closer, and closer, and finally she pounced. She batted at the leaf for a while.

Spiceflecks and Pebbleheart caught sight of the apprentice and couldn't help but a purr of amuesment.

"Shimmerpaw," Pebbleheart meowed bringing her back to reality. "Its time to keep moving."

"Sorry," Shimmerpaw meowed. "Warriors don't do that do they?"

"Every once in a while," Spiceflecks replied. "Now look at these pine trees."

"They're so tall," Shimmerpaw meowed staring up at them.

"Yes," Spiceflecks meowed puting his paw on one. "These mark our borders with DarkClan. You can always tell by the?"

Shimmerpaw thought for a moment. "By the end of leaves and the start of needles."

"Very good," Spiceflecks turned to Pebbleheart. "You're teaching her well for your first apprentice."

"She learns quickly," Pebbleheart said lifting her head high.

Shimmerpaw felt good to be praised about. She walked towards a few pine needles. How could DarkClan cats live with these? They were so prickly under her paws. Not crunchy at all like the oak and ash trees. She watched as her mentor and Spiceflecks renewed the scent markings. Once they were done they began to pad their way back towards camp. Suddenly, Shimmerpaw remember today she had battle combat training today.

"Can we go and practice in the Moss Hollow?" Shimmerpaw asked her mentor.

"After a bite to eat," Pebbleheart said as Spiceflecks disappeared down the ravine. "On second thought lets catch something since we weren't on a hunting patrol."

Shimmerpaw nodded in agreement with her mentor. The two began to pad there way towards the Great Oak. She knew this was the best place for squirrels and dashed foward. Her mind no longer had the hanging dread of her dream. This was her life, not the life of a simple dream. Or was it?


	5. Chapter 4

"DarkClan attack!"

Firepaw was flatten onto his stomach at this. He watched in frustration as the mouse he was hunting scuttled away. A growl grew into his throat. Tigerpaw was pinning him to the ground, laughing.

"Get off me you great lump!" Firepaw growled.

"Ok, ok." Tigerpaw said sliding off.

Firepaw twitched his tail itterably. "You made my mouse get away. I almost had it."

"There are many mice in the forest. The forest is full of them this time of season."

"So we have to be prepared for leafbare. None of us can starve."

"He's right, Tigerpaw," Marshpelt said walking out of the undergrowth. "What you did was wrong."

"I was only having fun," Tigerpaw said looking at his paws. "I didn't mean to let the mouse get away."

Cometwhisker looked at the two apprentices. He opened his mouth to scent the air. He coaxed Firepaw over with his tail and pointed with his nose to the root of a tree. Firepaw scented the air and caught the scent of vole. He dropped instinctly into the hunters crouch. He moved slowly towards the tree and saw the vole appear. Firepaw lashed his tail softly and measured his distance. Finally he pounced. The vole let out a small shrill and he killed it quickly with a killing blow.

"Very well done," Cometwhisker replied. "I thought you almost might let it shrill for far too long."

Tigerpaw began entering the undergrowth. Firepaw cocked his head to the side. Where could he possibly be going? After a few heartbeats he appeared with a rabbit in his jaws. Firepaw starred in astonished. No cat hadn't scented the rabbit at all.

"Very well done," Marshpelt meowed. "You are turning into a fine hunter. I didn't even scent it."

Tigerpaw smiled through his mouthful of rabbit.

"I believe we have enough," Cometwhisker meowed. "Lets head back for the day."

The four of them headed back to camp. Tigerpaw tried his best to not trip over his rabbit. Firepaw hopped from stone to stone in the ravine with the vole in his mouth. He looked back at his cousin who was trying hard not the drag his prey.

"Need any help?" Firepaw asked.

"I got it," Tigerpaw said and sprang to the next rock. His claws scraped at it, but he didn't give up. He then sprang further down the ravine. Firepaw let out a sigh and followed him down. They dropped their prey onto the fresh-kill pile and picked out their own food. Lionpaw appeared from the elders den and quickly ran over to join the two. He picked out a vole along the way.

"Hi guys," Lionpaw meowed. "I see hunting went well."

"Sure did," Tigerpaw said. "I caught this rabbit no one else scented. Marshpelt said I'll be the greatest hunter ever."

Firepaw rolled his eyes. His cousin could exagerate so much sometimes. He took a bite of his mouse and listen to the two chatter on. He noticed Jaypaw and Shimmerpaw entering the camp with moss and sand in there fur. They had battle training today and it looked like it was fun.

"Hey!" Lionpaw said noticing the two she-cats. He flicked his tail over towards them."Come join us."

Jaypaw and Shimmerpaw exchanged a glance and padded over to the group. Tigerpaw bit into his squirrel as the two neared.

"Looks like you two battled hard," Lionpaw teased. "Fight over a tom?"

"Why would we need to?" Jaypaw said.

"No reason," Lionpaw said glancing at Tigerpaw.

"You little furball!" Jaypaw lunged herself at Lionpaw bowling him over. Lionpaw let out a hiss and scrapped with his hind legs to throw her off. The two were a bundle of blue and ginger fur rolling over. Firepaw shook his head. Lionpaw loved to teased Jaypaw almost everyday. He'd hate to see the day when they'd turn on each other in battle.

The two apprentices kept rolling with other cats dodging out of the way. Lionpaw quickly pinned Jaypaw to the ground. She used her hind legs to throw him off her and she bit at his shoulder.

"Do you give mouse-dung?" she spat.

"Never!" Lionpaw hissed. The of battle glimmered in his eyes.

Jaypaw let out a growl and began clawing at him. Lionpaw took the hits and finally began clawing back. Before the two could give real injuries, Jaypaw was pulled of of Lionpaw. Lionpaw blinked and saw the she-cat squiriming in the hold of Frostbite.

"Enough!" Frostbite growled. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting. Now apologize, both of you!"

"We're sorry," the two meowed.

"Now, go!"

Jaypaw and Lionpaw dashed back over to the group. Jaypaw hung her head low, ashamed of herself. Shimmerpaw padded over to her, brushing her fur against hers.

"Its ok," Shimmerpaw meowed. "It wasn't your fault."

Jaypaw only glared at Lionpaw and sighed. "You're right."

Shimmerpaw was glad the two got over their problems really quickly. Lionpaw reappeared with two mice in his mouth. He dropped one at Jaypaw's paws.

"This is my apology, but think nothing of it," Lionpaw mewed.

"Whatever," Jaypaw said and bit into the mouse. Lionpaw settled himself beside Tigerpaw and they began chatting about the day. Shimmerpaw looked around the clearing. Mousepaw and Bramblepaw were talking with Icepaw and Foxpaw. The warriors were together exchanging news. Even their leader was among them. Clan life was going well.

"Shimmerpaw," Firepaw said. "Wanna share this rabbit with me?"

"I caught it!" Tigerpaw meowed.

"Uh..sure," Shimmerpaw said and took a bite. "Nice catch Tigerpaw."

"What can I say? Its a gift."

Firepaw waited before finally taking a bite out of the rabbit. When he looked up he saw Lionpaw eyeing him suspiciously. _Don't you dare, Lionpaw!_

Lionpaw stretched before getting to paws. "Well what to talk about?"

"Nothing," Firepaw meowed. "Nothing at all, except your beating just a few moments ago."

"I didn't lose!" Lionpaw said his fur bristling.

Tigerpaw stepped in between the two. "Now, now, no need to fight,"

"Fine!" the two toms meowed looking away from each other.

Lionpaw leaped to his paws and ran up the ravine. Tigerpaw glanced with the others, shrugged, and followed his friend. Firepaw muttered to himself and began washing his fur. Shimmerpaw sat with her tail curled around her paws lost in thought.

Her dream had entered her head yet again. She just had to know who the mysterious cat was. She looked around the clearing. The cat reminded her of a certain cat, but who? It wasn't none of her friends that was for sure. It wasn't her mentor, leader, or Spiceflecks. She twitched her tail irittably. Who could it be?

Shimmerpaw closed her eyes and went over the names of cats she knew. She growled with frustration. No one she could think of at all. She starred emptily as Oakwood padded from his den to the fresh-kill pile. He nodded towards Shimmerpaw, his emerald eyes glowing. Shimmerpaw dipped her head respectfully. She watched as he walked back towards his den.

She wished she knew what Oakwood had been doing the two nights ago. She remember Silverleaf said something about visiting skies. But what ever could she mean? Suddenly Shimmerpaw let out a gasp. She knew who the cat reminded her of. She reminded her of Oakwood!


	6. Chapter 5

"Oakwood?" Mousepaw questioned. "Do you know how hard it is to understand him?"

"He's not that bad," Shimmerpaw replied. The two were sitting outside the apprentice den watching the sunset. Everyone else was resting after their fill of fresh-kill. "I'm sure I'll be able to ask him."

"I'm sure thats easier than done. Oakwood is the wisest cat in the forest you know."

"I know and thats the reason I need to talk with him. He'll help me with my problem."

"I don't see why you can't tell me," Mousepaw muttered looking at her paws.

"Now Mousepaw," Shimmerpaw meowed. "Its too difficult to explain."

"So why tell him?"

"Well he is the wisest cat."

"That's right use my words against me."

"What's that cat got that I don't?" Firepaw meowed walking up with Bramblepaw, Mousepaw's brother.

"The brains," Mousepaw teased.

Firepaw let out a growl. "I'm smart."

"Ah, but you're not wise."

"She has a point," Bramblepaw added.

"Your suppose to be on my side," Firepaw hissed.

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "There are things he can understand more than we can," she mewed. "I must talked with him." Adding in a whisper to Firepaw, "And he can walk skies where no cat has ever before."

"Oh..." Firepaw whispered. "I understand that I guess."

Mousepaw and Bramblepaw exchanged a glance with each other, clearly not understand what the two were whispering about. Firepaw waved his tail towards Bramblepaw and headed into the apprentice den. Shimmerpaw made her way across the clearing, being trailed by Mousepaw.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Mousepaw offered. "In case you need me for anything."

"No I'll be fine."

Mousepaw hesitated before finally turning towards the apprentice den. Shimmerpaw was positive, she needed to do this alone. She called Oakwood's name at the entrance of his den. Hearing a muffled mew as an answer, she poked her head in. She say the light brown tom sitting still, his gaze looking bleakly at nothing. Shimmerpaw wondered how could a cat sit there so still, doing nothing.

"Hello Oakwood," Shimmerpaw meowed.

"Hello young one," the tom mewed. He blinked, closing his eyes a few heartbeats. Opening them again, his emerald gaze was fixed intendly on her. "So there's a reason you are here, so tell me."

Shimmerpaw wasn't sure how to put it. "I've been having dreams," she started.

"Dreams?" Oakwood echoed. "Every cat has those."

"Yes but they're no average dream. They're like the dreams I use to have as a kittypet. Only those showed me hunting in the forest. These show me something different. Something I just don't understand."

"Probably just too much fresh-kill."

Shimmerpaw felt like clawing at this cat's ears. He wasn't listening to what she was trying to say. Her fur bristling, she spat back a reply. "I've been eating the same amount of fresh-kill since I've joined the Clan. I know they can't be an average dream. I'm always in a starlite forest."

Oakwood stared at her. "A starlite forest?"

"Yes," Shimmerpaw insisted. "Every time its the exact same thing. I'm walking along the starlite forest and I fall into darkness, except last night."

Oakwood settled himself in his nest, his ears perked. "Tell me everything."

Shimmerpaw let out a sigh of relief. She was finally able to let this go. She blurted everything out like a stream bubbling over pebbles. She could see that Oakwood was taking interest in her story as he nodded every few moments. "And also I met this she-cat," Shimmerpaw added. "Its strange she looks exactly like you. Is something wrong?" Oakwood's face looked mixed with emotions.

"I'm fine," the tom mumbled. "And you are right, your dreams aren't ordinary."

"So what are they? What do they mean?"

Oakwood wouldn't look at her.

"Oakwood, please, I need to know!"

Instead of replying, Oakwood flicked his tail at her. "You are dismissed," he ordered.

"But-"

"That was an order!" He growled.

Shimmerpaw flatten her ears to her head and made her way out of the den. She glanced across the clearing seeing that her friends were no where in sight and made her way to the apprentice den. As she entered it, Firepaw looked up from sharing tongues with Tigerpaw.

"What did he say?" Firepaw asked. He cocked his head questioning.

"Nothing," she sighed. "It looked as if he would have told me, but he got this weird look, but stopped."

"Thats odd," Mousepaw meowed.

"It doesn't matter," Shimmerpaw mutttered and settled herself in her nest. She curled her tail around her, her head resting on her paws. Firepaw placed his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he meowed. "I'm sure it'll work out in no time. We'll figure out what they mean."

Shimmerpaw didn't reply. Her blue eyes stared blankly around her. She just had to figure out what her dreams meant, even if it meant asking the she-cat herself. The repeated strooking of Firepaw's tongue against her fur began to make her drowsy and her eyes began to droop. Shimmerpaw let out a sigh and pulled away from Firepaw.

"I think that's enough," she rasped looking away. She caught the trace of hurt in his eyes.

"Ok," he meowed understandingly.

Shimmerpaw open her mouth to reassure him it wasn't his fault but he had already turned away. Shimmerpaw laid back down again and closed her eyes wishing for the dreams to return.


	7. Chapter 6

The gray tom slip quietly through the forest. Night time had settled and he had left his mate alone. The visiting cat had been here almost everyday and he wasn't sure how much longer she would be. His fur bristled as he thought of the cats of SpiritClan that would soon be joining them. Then he relaxed himself. Once again he was thinking like a kit, there was no point of that. He perked his ears at the sound of mews and hid himself behind a tree.

"Can you believe that Bluestar actually wants to meet with SpiritClan?"

The gray tom twitched his whiskers. The mew had belonged to Dustpelt. The other scent around him told him that it was two warriors weren't always seen with each other, but it was possible they would be.

"Firestar wants to them," Brackenfur. "All the leaders do really."

Dustpelt snorted. "I don't see why we should be linked with them. They made us be forgotten, what good will they do?"

Brackenfur twitched his ears. "It all lies in our paws I guess," he sighed.

"You're sounding like Firestar," he growled.

"Sorry, but it does make sense. I mean, Bluestar as meeting the visitor tonight. This means the skies might link earlier than we expected."

"Well this isn't great. Just what we need, more cats." The mews began to come fainter as the two padded further away.

The gray tom dashed quickly as he possibly could. He heard Bluestar was meeting with their visitor from SpiritClan. It seemed too early for the skies to link already. He stopped abruptly as he heard voices coming from ahead. He then hid himself inside a holly bush.

"Its good to have a visitor again," Bluestar said walking with a light brown she-cat.

"Yes," the she-cat meowed. "I really thought this day would never come."

"Same here. StarClan has been forgotten for many many moons."

The light brown she-cat stopped, her emerald gaze shining. "And our Clans became descendants of yours. How they did forget you is what I wonder."

"We can't change the past,"

"But we can change the future."

Bluestar smiled. "You remind me so much of Oakheart."

The light brown she-cat let out a purr. "I am descendant of you."

_That can't be!_ The gray tom thought to himself. _If she's a descendant of Bluestar, does that mean other cats are descendants of Firestar or even me.._

He couldn't dare listen to anymore. He gathered himself to his paws and backed away from the holly bush. He thought was out of the clear where he came nose to nose to his friend, Firestar.

"What are you doing?" Firestar meowed.

"H'sh," the gray tom meowed. "I was just listening in to Bluestar and our visitor."

"She is a strange cat....."

"Not only that," the gray cat continued. "She's a descendant of Oakheart himself. That must mean she's also a descendant of Bluestar."

"But that's impossible," Firestar hesitated. "Is it?"

"I'm not sure. How could any of those cats be descendants of us?"

Firestar blinked. His tail was beginning to twitch nervously. The gray tom noticed it.

"Your hiding something," the gray tom meowed.

"N-no I'm not!" Firestar hissed. "There's nothing I'm hiding."

"Firestar," the gray tom spat. "Tell me what it is, now."

"I see we have stalkers,"

The two toms turned around in shock seeing the she-cats staring back at them. Bluestar's blue gaze burned into their fur making the gray tom back away.

"Firestar, I'm disappointed in you," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Firestar meowed dipping his head. He flicked his tail towards his best friend. "I just found him here that's all."

Bluestar moved her gaze at his companion. "And you think you can get away with this too?"

The gray tom flatten his ears. "No Bluestar."

The light brown she-cat rested her tail on her shoulder. "Rest assure Bluestar," she mewed. "I think I have a great job for cats who want to know so much."

Bluestar looked at the she-cat for a few moments. "Very well," she meowed at last. "You shall stay with her. Come, Firestar. The other leaders are meeting."

Firestar nodded and followed Bluestar away from the two cats. Firestar looked over his shoulder a few moments, before continuing. The gray tom backed away a few paces, his claws unsheathed. He lashed his tail to and fro.

"Take it easy," the she-cat meowed calmly. "Its not like I'm going to hurt you."

The gray tomcat flatten his ears. "Why should i trust you?" he spat.

The she-cat flinched as if she had been hurt. "Do you really think I would hurt a cat that my Clan descended from?" she hissed in retort. Her emerald eyes blazed in fury. "I surely say not! To think Bluestar says you are the perfect cat..." she looked away, her eyes troubled, murmuring to herself.

The gray cat perked his ears._ I'm the perfect cat? For what? Surely Firestar or Bramblestar would have been better than I am. _"What did Bluestar say about me?" he tempted to gain the cat's trust.

"Only that you'd be able to help this cat. She's a descendant of you, actually."

"Really?" he purred, his tail curling up. "What is she like?"

The she-cat chuckled. "I thought you'd be interested. You'll learn about her soon enough." She began padding away.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "Can't I have a hint?"

"She was once a kittypet." she mumbled. "Our ancestors see something that is heading her way, but we believe only you can help her through this."

"Only I?" he echoed. This didn't seem right to him at all. Firestar use to be a kittypet too. He was the one that showed the Clans that kittypets could be warriors too. He, however, was born a warrior, but had been captured and turned into a kittypet. Warrior blood was within him. But, if the she-cat was a descendant of him.... "How exactly can I help her?"

"I'll let you meet her soon," the she-cat promised. "I just have to meet with her once more."

"So she's a medicine cat?"

"No. An apprentice, warrior in training."

"But how can-"

"Didn't Firestar receive dreams?"

"Well yes," the gray tom sighed. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how could she possibly know about his best friend. "But this has nothing to do with him."

"Well his descendant is there too. I'm sure she'll tell you all about him. Him and other descendants of other cats you know."

This sounded very interesting. The gray tom would get to do what other cats couldn't. "So what am I like to her, a mentor?"

"I guess you could say that," the she-cat mewed thoughtfully. "I private mentor, yes."

"And her name?"

"Her name is Shimmerpaw."

_Shimmerpaw...hmm. _The gray tom lashed his tail with pleasure. "Well I accept this idea then."

The she-cat nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she replied and trotted away.

The gray cat sat for a moment, left in a daze. Now he was to be a private mentor to a cat he didn't know. And the weird part was, he was dead! He wasn't even a medicine cat. His paws tingled with excitement. He could only guess how medicine cats felt when they told prophecy to other cats.

"Dustpelt will be so jealous," he chuckled. He turned his head looking at the moon. "So Shimmerpaw, you're a descendant of me, huh?" His whiskers quivered with excitement. "Well, I can't wait to meet you." His amber eyes glowed with much interest in the moonlight. He finally raced back to find his mate and tell her the news.


End file.
